A Shattered Soul
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: AionXRosette...Chrno made a deal with Aion to rejoin the Sinners so that Rosette could live a much longer life. He even got his horns back, but Aion, being who he is, has a dark plan in mind. Something in that deal was hidden that Chrno never saw coming..
1. Chapter 1

**Chrno Crusade- A Shattered Soul**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rain poured down from the dark, cloudy sky. Lightning flashed brilliantly through the thick clouds, followed by a loud rumbled of thunder. A quiet sigh came from the back of a car that was parked on the side of the road. A young boy with long purple hair lay sprawled across the backseat, sleeping soundly. Meanwhile, up front, a young woman with blonde hair was also sleeping, snoring, but sleeping all the same. However, the boy did not look as peaceful as he seemed. In fact, his dreams were trouble by nightmares. Visions of the past.

In his mind, he could see the spirits of the ones who had died by his hands. He could see the demon walking around him, their red eyes narrowed slits of hate. Ghosts of humans floated aimlessly through a thin mist that shrouded a field. The boy was alone in his dreams, left to dwell on his never-ending nightmares. He turned to look at everyone, a wave of terror flowing through his brain. It was the terror of the thought. The thought that he had been the one to slay every spirit that walked his dreams.

In his sleep, the boy mumbled something. Something that sounded like a cry for help. Meanwhile, back in his dreams, the boy dropped to his knees, staring at his own hands, which had suddenly become soaked in blood. "Wh-Why is this happening? What do you want from me?" he whimpered, unsure of what to do.

He had not expected an answer. Much less from the person who had bothered to answer him. "They seek nothing more than to gain their vengeance on what they lost. What you took from them. Stole from them and cost them much more than their life. Your life is nothing but sin, brother. There is no escaping the bad things that haunt you. You can only toss them aside for so long. Eventually they will find you, Chrno."

Chrno looked up, his own red eyes widening in shock at the man who stood over him, looking down at him with a sneer on his face. Purple eyes were slanted with a cruel knowledge. "Aion!" Chrno yelped, jumping to his feet, his whole body tensing. He did not seem to realize he was dreaming. "What are you doing here?"

"I am simply here to...exchange something," Aion replied rather thoughtfully. He did not seem threatening at the moment, but Chrno wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Like what?" the younger demon spat, his fingers curling into a tight fist.

"That girl you care for so much. Rosette Christopher-she only has so much time left on this Earth. I hope you realize that. I already know she does, but you seem blind to the matter." Aion stated bluntly.

"I know very well Rosette doesn't have much time left! But what do you want with her?" Chrno yelled at his older brother. He could find no reason for Aion to find interest in Rosette.

Aion raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face, "Now you are starting to get into deeper waters. Be careful where you tread, it could lead you into places you don't want to go." Aion sneered. "This is not a matter of what I want with Rosette Christopher, brother. This is a matter of what I want with you. I want you to rejoin us Sinners. What is left of us, at least. With you, we will prevail with what our dream was and still is. But without you, we cannot. But, I can offer you marvelous things. I can offer the girl a longer life. I can give the girl many more years ahead of her. But if you do not wish to rejoin us, I cannot give her the life she wants, the life she needs."

Chrno stared at Aion, a wave of mistrust and yet utter loss flowing through him. What was he supposed to do? What if he lost Rosette? What if he lost her, knowing Aion could have given her more life if he had only listened? Chrno knew he couldn't live with it. But what if Aion was lying? What if Aion tried to destroy the Earth as he had done before?

"Well?" Aion growled, "I haven't got all night,"

"I-I...uh..." Chrno couldn't think very well. But even so, he knew what he had to do. He had to make Rosette happy. He had to give her back what he had taken from her.

"Do we have a deal?" Aion questioned, holding out one hand.

Hesitantly Chrno reached out and grasped Aion's hand, shaking it slowly. And that was when Chrno felt a dark sensation spread through his body. He had just made a deal with the devil. Another sin added to his many. That was also when he awoke, his breathing heavy. He was covered in sweat, and all around, he could still hear the low moans of the ghosts, the blood he had shed was still wet on his hands. But then, slowly, it all began to fade. It was as if it had never happened. Aion had taken away the sufferings. Aion had given him tranquillity.

Blinking with total shock, Chrno scrambled to where Rosette lay and snatched up the pocket watch. He flipped it open and nearly yelped in shock. His whole body began to shake when he saw that the clock held no light. He looked down at Rosette and saw that she was still breathing. Aion had given her _life_. But how had he done it? Had Chrno really made that deal? Yes, yes he had. He had made the deal. He was part of the Sinners once more. He was to make Aion's dreams come true. But what would Rosette say when he told her?

Chrno sighed. He couldn't tell her, not yet at least. He would wait. Wait, but he couldn't wait too long. "Hmm…" A low muffled sound came from up front.

Chrno blinked, looking down in the seat to see Rosette's eyes fluttering open. "C-Chrno?" she yawned, sitting up. "Is it morning already?"

"No, Rosette, it's not." he replied, his eyes not meeting hers. That was why he didn't realize she was staring at him, her eyes wide. After a few silent seconds, Chrno looked up and noticed the surprise in the young woman's eyes. "What is it? Why are you staring?" he asked, not able to understand why she was looking at him in such a incredulous way.

Rosette raised her hand. Chrno noticed it was shaking as she pointed at him and replied, "Y-Your horns...Chrno, your horns-They're on your head! How did they get there?"

Chrno blinked, surprised. He reached up, and sure enough, found the hard bone-like horns on his head. A way of shock flowed through him, making his blood run cold. He had no choice but to tell Rosette now. Aion had given him his horns back along with the tranquillity he had once felt inside, but with it, there came the dark feeling in his blood. The feeling that ate away at him, destroying his feelings. And now, he had power once more. "What did you do?" Rosette gasped out, wanting an answer, but Chrno wasn't giving her one.

Finally, he looked her in the eyes and reached up, grabbing her hand in his. "Rosette, I did this for your sake...I did this so that you could live."

"What? What did you do?" she demanded, her voice quiet.

"I made a deal with Aion," Chrno swallowed when he saw the shock in Rosette's eyes.

"And that deal was, was that if I rejoined the Sinners. If I helped Aion, you could live. He would give you a longer life. A happier life. And so, I told him that I would rejoin the Sinners. He even took away my own pain...the haunts in my heads, the blood on my hands...It's all gone. We can live without the constant fear of you dying now, Rosette." he explained, his voice becoming a little stronger with each word.

Chrno was surprised to see the tears in Rosette's eyes. The young nun stammered, "B-But-how could you-why did you do this? I was happy with how our life was! How did you even speak to Aion? Why did you make a deal with him?"

"I spoke to him in my dreams..." Chrno murmured, and then, he let go of Rosette's hand. It fell limping onto the seat and slid into Rosette's lap where it lay. The girl was shaking as tears spilled down her face. Her blue eyes turned away from Chrno as she said in a quiet, heartbroken voice, "I can't believe you'd do such a thing...I can't believe you would want to bring Aion back after what he had done to us...to everyone around us,"

"Rosette..." Chrno whispered, feeling the horns that rested on his head melt away as his child human form hid them from view. "I don't want you to die. I want you to be happy and not suffer every damn day knowing that you could die at anytime!"

The nun didn't even seem to hear Chrno as she started up the engine and stepped on the gas. The car pulled off of the side of the road and was speeding through the highway. Chrno fell silent as he watched each tear fall from Rosette's face. What had he done?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this so far. My computer crashed but I started writing this two days ago on a different computer. It doesn't have any of my files on it but this one. I'm on Chapter Three so far. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrno Crusade-A Shattered Soul**

**Chapter Two**

At the Magdalan Order, Father Remington was pacing the floor, a blank expression on his face. When he turned around once more, he came to meet the hard gaze of Sister Kate. "Father, honestly, you should rest. I am certain that Rosette and Chrno are _fine_,"

Remington sighed, and hung his head, "I know they're fine, Sister Kate, it's just that we haven't been able to make contact for them for two days now. I don't know where they are or what they are doing, but something tells me it isn't good. I've called them several times and no one answers the phone, but two days ago, Rosette said that she was coming back and I told her I'd keep in touch. How could you _not_ worry for someone like her?"

Sister Kate rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you've just caught them on a break time from the car or something. The drive back to New York from California isn't an easy one, you know," she replied, turning away from Remington and sitting at her desk, picking up a pen.

"I know it isn't, but I highly doubt that I keep catching them in their break. If I have, they're taking a break every hour on the hour. I've called them at least twelve times now." Remington explained, his voice quiet. "Maybe somethin just happened to their phone…but whatever it is, when they get back, I'm going to want an explanation,"

"As am I. It is not a responsible thing to do to not answer the phone." Sister Kate agreed and began on her overdue paperwork. –

Chrno sighed glumly as he looked at the back of Rosette's head. Neither of them had bothered to speak to each other ever since Chrno had told Rosette of the deal he had made with Aion. Rosette was too mad and upset to talk and Chrno was too unhappy, uncertain, and the continuous dark sensations spreading through his body kept making him break out into a sweat and feel sick. He knew it was his body readjusting to the lost horns.

Beside him the phone rang for the thirteenth time. His red eyes slid over to look at the phone. Just like all the other times, he considered answering it, and then, he shook his head and blocked the sound out. If he could not speak to Rosette, he would speak with no one else. It seemed as if Rosette had the same idea.

Night was falling rapidly around them as the phone continued to ring. Chrno's clawed fingers dug into the leather seat, ripping small places in the leather. Rosette turned into New York, South Brooklyn, but said nothing as she continued down the street. Her driving was oddly steady and didn't involve any harsh jerks or turns. For Chrno, it seemed as if he had crushed her spirit and reminded her of everything that Aion had done because he had made that deal.

He glanced over at her one more time, only to see another tear fall from her face. She had been crying for a long time, grieving inside and not stopping to eat, not resting or anything. It was bad for her. Very bad for her, but Chrno could live through it. Rosette couldn't.

Her eyes were bloodshot and shaking and her hands and arms were shaking from where she gripped the wheel. Her knuckles were white and her eyes dull from weariness and dizziness from lack of food and sleep. Rosette's skin was pale and damp with sweat. Chrno knew he had to do something, but what?

More importantly, what would the Order say when they saw Rosette in the condition she was in? Would they blame Chrno and kick him out? Would he loose Rosette and have to return to Aion?

Shoving the thoughts away, he noticed they were rapidly coming upon the Order. Already he could see the gate looming before them. Sighing with frustration, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he found himself slung into the window as Rosette stepped on the gas. Apparently she wanted to get home.

When Chrno came to his senses from where he had smacked the window with great force, he found Rosette had parked the car and had already gotten out. He groaned, rubbing his head as he climbed out of the car, surprised to find his legs shaking. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Using his powers, he searched for Rosette's aura. He found it. She was in the Order, and with no surprise, in Sister Kate's office.

Quickly, he darted off, forgetting his weariness as he rushed towards Sister Kate's office, racing up the stairs, passing many Sisters, whom he received angry glares from all. Chrno ignored them. He couldn't let Rosette tell Remington and Sister Kate! It would end in destruction if they knew. Remington already had things against him. And reopening old wounds wouldn't be the best of ideas as to try and create some sort of a friendship with him.

Reaching Sister Kate's office, he stopped and yanked the door open, nearly falling to the floor from the strength he had used to open the door. He was met by three pairs of eyes. Well, two at least. Sister Kate and Remington stared at him, their eyes cold with hidden anger. Rosette did not look at him. She only stared at the ground, rubbing one of her wrists self-consciously.

Remington was the first to make a move towards Chrno. Before Chrno could even blink, the father was standing over him, one of his hands gripping the collar of Chrno's shirt. Remington twisted it, lifting Chrno off of his feet. "What the hell were you thinking?" he spat in Chrno's face, his blue eyes narrowed with fury that was beyond compare.

Chrno swallowed, his red eyes closing. He did not answer. He would not answer to Remington. It was none of Remington's business as to what he was doing. Okay, so maybe some of which it was, but not much.

"_Answer me,_" Remington growled in a deathly low tone.

Chrno opened his red eyes and stared at Remington and then replied quietly, "No," A low echo in his mind appeared. An echo of a voice, far off, saying something. A growl. A cold chill racing up his spine. And then Chrno realized it. _He was hearing Remington's thoughts._ '_How can he be so ignorant…doesn't he realize what he's done to Rosette? She is sick… Does he care anymore? Why is he being so cold?…What is his secret?'_

And Chrno knew. Remington didn't know about the deal. Rosette hadn't told them. Not yet at least. With that knowledge, he twisted out of Remington's grip, shoving the father away and landing on his feet. "I don't have to answer to someone like you, Remington."

"Rosette, what's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Sister Kate suddenly asked. "Did Chrno do something?" Sister Kate was always suspecting Chrno.

The young nun wiped her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak. Chrno stood there, frozen, staring at Rosette. Would she tell them? Would she betray them because of the sin he had recommitted? Remington spun around to look at Rosette. She looked so upset and so sick.

'_You promised her a happy life. You promised, brother. Now fulfill what must come, Fate, and you will have your Sinner back,'_ Chrno thought quietly, his red eyes hardening.

The words that came from Rosette surprised everyone in the room. "It wasn't Chrno's fault…he-he didn't do anything. S-So leave him alone… As for what happened…" Rosette let her voice trail off into the tense atmosphere.

"Rosette," Chrno breathed, daring to take a step towards her. The girl was swaying where she stood. When no one noticed, he ran towards her just as she fell, her eyes closing. "Rosette!"

Chrno caught her limp body, a stricken look on his face. The emotions running through his body was tampering with his form. His image fidgeted, showing images of his true form. The others stared at Chrno as his hand went to her wrist. There was no pulse.

The demon's eyes closed and a cry of fury escaped his lips, his words turning dark, "_You promised_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hold fangs lengthening a little. His claws grew longer and his appearance morphed into his true form.

Sister Kate and Father Remington were both shocked to see Chrno like that. His horns were on his head. His body was curled around Rosette's limp form. Tears were running from his eyes. Neither said anything, only watched in shock. Even if they had something to say, they couldn't have said it.

Chrno began to withdraw into himself from grief, sobbing for Rosette, crying for her to wake up. And then, quite miraculously, there came a soft cry, a cry of alarm and pain. Chrno drew back, his grip on Rosette loosening as he felt her body wiggle in his arms. His red eyes widened in shock as he stared at the young girl who pushed away from him, her blue eyes wide. She didn't seem to see him at first. And then her eyes focused and she yelped, "Chrno!" and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Wh-What happened?"

"Rosette," Chrno whispered. "You-you _died_," he whimpered quietly as more tears trailed down his face.

"Died?" she repeated in a low voice. "That was what death was like?" her eyes betrayed great fear, and, as Chrno looked at her, he wondered what she had seen in death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crusade-A Shattered Soul**

**Chapter Three**

Rosette felt a pain pass through her whole body as she explained to Sister Kate and Remington that Chrno hadn't done anything, which was, in fact, a lie. As she felt the pain, she felt her body begin to sway. Her vision began to blur and she let out a soft cry as she fell to the floor. Before she hit the floor and her eyes closed, she felt herself become suspended in the air. Someone had caught her.

She couldn't even tell who it was before her vision went black.

When Rosette opened her eyes, she found herself in darkness at first. She couldn't see anything, nor could she feel anything. "Chrno?" she called out, looking around her. She heard something. Far off and distant. It was her name. Someone was yelling her name. "Chrno?" she yelled even louder. "Where are you?"

"Heh-heh," a dark voice came from the shadows. Rosette spun around to try and find the voice, her body breaking out in a sweat. She was about to ask who was there with a darkly tanned man stepped out of the shadows. His purple eyes were glittering, "Don't be so afraid, Rosette Christopher. Chrno gave you your life back. And now it is time that I tell you something. Something I told Chrno long ago,"

"Shut up!" Rosette yelled, staring at Aion with narrowed eyes, but her fear was betrayed in her voice. "I don't trust you! I hate you! You should be _dead_ but you're not! Chrno killed you! I saw him do it!"

Aion raised one eyebrow, "Did you now? You can't kill me, Rosette. It is impossible to kill me," Aion laughed, walking up to the young nun. "Anyway, now that we have that settled, let me tell you a story. A story that took place fifty-four years ago,"

Rosette was about to say something, but before she could, Aion was speaking once more. "I remember one time when Chrno and I were talking. I asked him about a woman he had found one night and had ended up seducing her. I asked him where she was. And you know what he said, Rosette Christopher?" Aion grinned, "He said that he had grown weary of her and so he left her. I told him what he called love, I called lust. A normal demon like Chrno, cannot know love, Rosette Christopher. It is a human emotion that Chrno seems to think he has. No, he only has lust. Have you noticed how he has never told you he loved you, not even once?"

Rosette stared at Aion, a blank look on her face, but there was sweat running down her face as her emotions built up. In Aion's eyes, she saw no lie. He was telling the truth. A truth she wouldn't believe.

"He doesn't love you, Rosette Christopher. He only lusts for you. Eventually, he too will get tired of you and toss you away like he did all the other women. Did he not ever tell you that?" Aion chuckled at the expression on Rosette's face. "But no need to worry, girl. Your life will be a happy in due time. I promise you it will,"

Rosette felt tears building up in her eyes, but fought them back as she yelled at Aion, "Chrno isn't like that! I don't believe you, you-you bastard! Chrno wouldn't leave me! He loves me! I know he does! And my life will _never_ be happy without Chrno there!"

"Is that so?" Aion asked, a smirk on his face. "We shall see about that, girl. We shall see…" And then his image began to faded back into the shadows. "But your life is not to end just yet. You have a long life ahead of you, a life you may not be able to bear…" and then the demon was gone.

-

Rosette looked at Chrno, tears feeling her eyes. She remembered Aion's words and wondered if they were true. Did Chrno not love her? He never had said that he loved her… She pushed away from him, the confusion making her blood cold and the realization ripping at her mind, creating a horrible headache. She ignored Sister Kate and Remington as she curled up and lifted her blue eyes to look at Chrno. And then, in a cracked voice, she asked another question, "Is it true, Chrno? Is he telling the truth?"

Chrno stared at Rosette with confusion. "What are you talking about? Who?" he asked, but he did not want an answer from Rosette. He was just glad to see she was all right. She hadn't died, and for that, he was grateful. So Aion hadn't lied. He had told Chrno that Rosette hadn't had much time left, and it had been true. She _had_ died just as Aion said she would. And she _had_ regained life once again. "No, forget it for now," he murmured. "I'm just glad you're okay."

If Chrno had known what Rosette had been speaking of, he never would have told her to forget it, but seeing as he had not demanded an answer, he had made a great mistake that began to shatter Rosette Christopher before his very eyes.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do. In the past two days you have answered none of my calls and there is obviously something going on between you two. What the hell is it?" Remington snarled.

"Father Remington!" Sister Kate gasped out at the father's foul words. "Please, refrain from using such harsh language!"

Remington didn't seem to hear her. He seemed to only have eyes for Chrno, the devil he had had hard feelings for, for fifty-four years. Chrno only glared back at the priest and then, he looked away, his red eyes suddenly losing their hard, furious glint. They became softer as he looked at Rosette. "Rosette, you _have_ to be hungry. Come on, we're going to the cafeteria," he explained as he stood up, still in his demon form, and grabbed Rosette's arm. He helped the girl up and then led her to the door.

Rosette walked like a ghost, her eyes downcast. Chrno noticed how strange she was acting, but he didn't dare confront her in front of Sister Kate or Remington. He had no desire what so ever to let them know of his deal.

Once they were out the door, he said in a quiet voice, "Why, Rosette? Why did you lie to them?" he asked, looking down at her as he became his child form. His face was still stained from the tears he had shed, and the small demon reached up to wipe the tears away.

The nun looked at him and replied in a soft tone that sounded so hurt and confusion, lost and helpless that Chrno instantly became worried, and yet stunned at the same time, "Because I would never betray you, Chrno. The truth is, I love you…"

Chrno stared at her, not answering. His mouth was open slightly, but he could not find words. He wanted to say something to her, anything, but it would not come. And when Rosette came to realize that he was not answering, she yanked her hand out of his and turned to face him, staring him in the eyes. "I have to know, Chrno…Do you love me?"

Silence. Terrible, mocking silence hung in the hallways. The silence echoed in her ears, and tears began to fill her eyes once more. "Y-You do love me don't you?" she whispered in a heartbroken voice. Chrno still did not answer. _'Why?'_ Her mind screamed at him. _'Why won't you answer me?'_

Her fingers curled into fists and then, she let out a cry of grief and anguish as she spun around and ran down the hallway, not looking back at the demon who stared at her back. Meanwhile, in Chrno's mind, he felt so lost inside. He didn't know how to answer her. Yes, of course he loved her. She should have known that. Why did he have to tell her he loved her if he would have given his life for her? On a many of occasions, he had nearly died to save her. He had kissed her. He had held her. He had comforted her. And now she was asking him did he love her?

Chrno wanted to scream yes, yes he loved her so much. He wanted to tell her so much. He wanted to see her happy. And yet, that dark feeling flooded his veins and enabled him to talk. He couldn't even move. He could only let the tears spill down his face as he watched her run from him.

And that was when Chrno realized something was wrong. Why couldn't he _move_? Why couldn't he _talk_? The dark sensation continued to overtake him, destroy him inside. And then he knew. He understood what was happening to him. _Aion_. The demon of Fate. The demon who could move time, shape time, and twist time. Aion had done something to him while he was sleeping in the car that night, but what?

Meanwhile Rosette had run out onto the courtyard, tears streaming down her face. She had heard some of her fellow sisters calling after her, asking her what was wrong, but she ignored them all. Clare, Mary, and Anna had followed her for a few moments, but Rosette had outrun them and was approaching the gate. She _had_ to get away from Chrno. Just for now. Just so she could sort things out.

Rosette escaped the Order and continued running, wiping away tears as she went. Before she really realized where she was going, she found herself in Central Park. This was where everything had ended for a time. Where Chrno had killed Aion. Where Rosette had come back from the dark side of her when she was with Aion. She fell to her knees, remembering the expression on Chrno's face. She felt her heart begin to break the more she thought about it. His expression had been blank with no emotion. He hadn't even made a move to respond…

"What is wrong, Rosette Christopher?" a very familiar voice asked through the trees.

Rosette looked up, reaching for her gun as Aion stepped out of the trees. Rosette searched for her gun, but found that it wasn't there. She looked down, her eyes widening. Aion raised one eyebrow, "Are you looking for your gun? Oh, don't worry about it. I didn't think you'd be needing it,"

"What do you want?" she spat, jumping to her feet. She wiped the tears away from her face and made an angry expression.

"No need to be so vicious, Rosette Christopher. I am trying to be nice to you seeing as you are facing a very hard…dilemma. I'm not here to do you harm," he promised her, giving her a blank look.

Rosette's expression became skeptical and her eyes narrowed. She reached up and wiped more tears from her eyes. "Why aren't you dead? Why the _hell_ are you _dead_?" she whispered, looking down at her feet. She hated Aion…hated him so much…because of what he had done to her.

As she began to drop her wrists, she saw the scar that was forever imprinted upon her flesh. The scars that were shaped the crosses. The scars Aion had given her. "You cannot not kill me, Rosette. As your lovely Chrno said, I am not like other devils,"

"Chrno isn't mine," Rosette murmured, more tears feeling her eyes. And then she looked at Aion, suddenly yelling, "Why did you make him make that deal with you? What did you do to convince him you bastard?"

Aion raised one eyebrow, "No need for foul language, Rosette. I simply told him that if he would rejoin me and help me make our dream come true, I would give you a much longer life, a happy life. Your life is not happy down here on the ground, I can see. Why don't you come with me, to _Eden_?"

"Eden?" Rosette repeated, her voice full of confusion. "What's Eden?"

Aion gave a short chuckle, "It is the Sinners' home. What do you say, do you wish to remain here with Chrno, or with me? Do you wish to remain in a world of chaos, or a world of peace? It is peaceful in the sky, and you hardly have horrid whether up there. It is a huge island and is protected from Pursuers and other demons,"

The temptation began to fill the nun's heart. Like it had before, when he had told her that he could give her salvation. Rosette struggled on the inside with her temptations and knowing what to do. She _should_ do the right thing and stay with Chrno. But what if Eden really existed? What if there really was peace up there? What if she could escape all of her problems? _But Aion, the devil, would be there too._

"I-I-" Rosette still could not make up her mind. She wanted to go so bad, and yet, her stubborn spirit did not want to give up on the earth beneath her feet. She wanted to amend things with Chrno. But then, as she began to think of the little devil, she remembered how he could not answer her. How he could not say he loved her. And she remembered Aion's words, saying that a devil could not love, they could only lust.

"Will you go with me to Eden?" Aion asked again, his purple eyes staring into her blue ones.

And Rosette made up her mind. –

When Chrno found himself being able to move once more, he ran past Sister Kate's office just as the door opened. Remington walked out, and seeing Chrno in the state he was in, the priest knew something was wrong. He began to run after Chrno silently.

Meanwhile Chrno knew Rosette had left the Order's courtyard. He was losing her aura and he had to focus all of her energy in sensing her. It was draining him in his smaller form. And so he made a quick decision. Turning into his true form, he was able to move much quicker and faster. Still he did not notice Remington.

When Chrno felt Rosette's aura slipping away, he had just reached Central Park. The young nun was no where to be seen. And as he stood there, looking around, he sensed an all to familiar aura. "What have I done?" he whispered as he looked up into the sky just in time to see Aion's retreating form. –


End file.
